Interacting with systems or devices often require the submission of identifying information to authenticate the user of the system or device. From logging into a computer to entering a building, some information about the user is often required to authenticate the person to determine if the user has a requisite level of permission to access a system or use a device. Security measures to protect personally identifying information are often used to try to thwart nefarious individuals from attempting to illicitly gain access to that personally identifying information and using that information for unauthorized purposes.